


The Next Step

by hotchoco195



Series: Miloverse [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger guy feels, Domestic Avengers, F/M, FrostWidow, Kidnapping, Magic, Moving In Together, Norse gods in need of dates, Not-so-secret relationships, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper are gettin' hitched - and the Avengers family gets a little bit closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

Tony and Pepper’s engagement seemed to be the only thing anyone in New York could talk about. It was on the cover of all the magazines and papers, it was whispered about over the water coolers of Stark Industries, and at SHIELD there was plenty of back-slapping and congratulating all round. Pepper asked Jane, Darcy and Hel to lunch with her to celebrate – and more importantly, start planning.

“Oh my god, I am so excited for you!” Jane squealed happily, embracing her outside the restaurant.

“Congrats.” Darcy said.

“Let’s sit down before we give the paparazzi any more shots.” Pepper said cynically, but she was smiling too much for them to pay much mind to it.

They got a table at the back away from the windows where people didn’t stare at Happy standing nearby.

“Tony’s getting really paranoid that now we’ve made this big announcement somebody’s going to try and kidnap me. Again.” She laughed.

“I know what you mean. Thor’s always worried one of his old enemies will find out about me.” Jane nodded.

“We would not allow them to hurt you, Lady Jane. You’ve made a most remarkable difference to Uncle Thor’s character.”

“Thanks, Hellie.”

“You agree he’s totally going to marry her then?”

“Darcy!” Jane blushed.

“What? You guys are always edging around it. If even Stark can get his shit together, the big guy can certainly ask you.”

“It is harder now,” Hel tried to be diplomatic, “The Allfather is displeased with us. Thor is afraid to anger him further.”

“Whatevs. I thought you all made it pretty clear he shouldn’t tell his kids what to do.” She scoffed.

“Not to mention Thor’s love of honour,” Pepper added, “He probably wants to make a decent woman of you.”

“Look, I love Thor, and he loves me, but I’m not sure I’m ready to get married yet. I mean my work is really taking off and he’s always busy with the Avengers, and can you imagine all the rigmarole of being a princess? I mean, I just don’t have the time.”

“I know! I’m struggling to figure out how I’m going to arrange this wedding and run the company.”

“Get a wedding planner.” Darcy shrugged.

“Oh no, Tony doesn’t trust anyone else to do it. There are security issues.”

“We could do it!” the girl exclaimed, “Me and Hel and maybe Nat too. We could help!”

“Maybe,” Pepper laughed, “I’ll definitely ask you for a few favours.”

“Cool!”

 

Hel looked confused. “I am not much versed in Midgardian wedding tradition.”

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll fill you in.”

“Basically we have a ceremony and then a reception, where everyone usually eats and dances and drinks too much.” Jane said.

“And everyone gets dressed up, most importantly!” Darcy smiled.

“I’m going to have to ban Tony from making his entrance in the Iron Man suit, aren’t I?” Pepper sighed.

“Probably. But he looks really good in his actual suits, so don’t stress.”

The redhead looked at her dreamily. “He looks even better out of them.”

“What’s it like with the arc reactor?” Darcy leaned over the table.

“Darcy...” Jane clucked her tongue.

“I’m so used to it now I barely notice. I mean, you can never really do it with the lights off but it’s fine.”

Darcy stuck her tongue out at Jane as if to say _See? Pepper’s fine with it._

“How is it with Clint?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Jane shook her head, “She comes in looking like a leopard and disappears at lunch.”

“Okay, I get it, we’re young and hormonal and a bit obnoxious. I just can’t help myself.” Darcy shrugged innocently.

“I heard Fury caught you in a supply closet.” Pepper whispered.

“If that was true, I would be dead, not sitting here. Jane’s turn!”

“What!” she blushed, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Come on, Pep said hers.”

“He’s a god. It’s exactly what you’d expect.”

Darcy snickered. “Nice. Hellcat?”

“Bruce is spirited.”

“I’ll bet. He’s got a lot of time to make up for.”

Jane frowned. “He never, you know...Hulks out?”

“Once, but that was my fault. I surprised him. We learnt many a lesson that day.”

“I think you guys are so cute,” Pepper grinned, “Brucey deserves someone special.”

“I care for him very deeply. Mother is having some difficulties with it, I think.”

“Hulk did slam him into the floor of Stark Tower a few times. Not that he didn’t totally justify it by being all crazy and genocidal.”

Jane kicked her under the table but Hel shrugged.

“It doesn’t help, that’s for sure. Plus I think he’s making up for centuries of not being hands-on by wanting me under his eye all the time. It makes it hard to get any privacy.”

“Maybe you should move in with Bruce.” Pepper suggested.

“Do you think he would agree to that?” she said shyly.

Jane smiled. “No harm in asking, right?”

*****

Steve opened the cab door for her and offered his hand, leading her to her door.

“I had a really great time.” Maria grinned.

“Me too. That was the first time I’d had sushi.”

“Yeah? You like it?”

“It was...odd,” he laughed, “But I could get used to it.”

“Well goodnight then.” She leaned forward expectantly.

“Yeah. Guess I’ll see you at headquarters tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

Steve lowered his head until their lips met, wrapping his arms around her waist. She threw herself into it, pressing her body against his and internally sighing at the hard muscle and the way she had to stand on tiptoes to kiss him. But too soon he pulled away.

“So uh, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“You know you could always come up.” She blurted.

Steve turned as red as his shield. “I, uh, I think I’ll say goodnight.”

“Sure.” She smiled, waiting for him to get back in the taxi and waving as he left.

She headed inside, seething with frustration. Why did Captain America have to be such a goodie-goodie?

 

She cornered Natasha in the change room the next day.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, ma’am.” The redhead frowned.

“You know Steve and I...”

“I’m aware of it.”

“Well I needed some advice and I can’t really ask anyone else.”

Nat gave the room a quick scan and nodded. “Go for it.”

“We’ve been on like nine dates and he’s always the perfect gentleman, funny, interesting, sweet. But every time he drops me at my door and kisses me, he just heads home! I can’t even get him to go to second base.”

“You’ve read his file,” Nat raised her brow, “He’s a virgin.”

“I know, but don’t most virgins want to change that? Especially guys. You don’t think he’s waiting for marriage or something?”

“I’ve never asked, but it wouldn’t surprise me.”

“What am I going to do? He’s such a nice guy but if I don’t get to see him with his shirt off soon I’m going to lose my frickin’ mind.” Hill slumped down on a bench.

Nat finished towelling off her hair and shrugged. “You could talk to him about it.”

Maria stared at her. “Captain America? Me, talk to Captain America about sex?”

“If you can’t bring it up, how are you ever going to have it?” she pointed out.

“I cannot think of a conversation I want to have less.”

“Explaining to Fury that you want to have sex with Rogers?”

“Okay, yeah, that would suck slightly more. You’re sure I can’t just sic one of the guys on him to find out what he thinks? You could ask Barton to do it.”

“I could. And then you would never hear the end of it.”

“Fine. I’ll find a way to ask.”

*****

Hel was preparing for an uncomfortable conversation of her own. She and Bruce were curled up on his couch, kissing lazily while something Disney played in the background.

“I should get going. Mother will be worried.”

“No, no you can do the zappy doorway thing. Stay a bit longer.” Bruce coaxed, kissing her again.

“You know, if I lived here I’d never have to leave.”

He stopped, readjusting his glasses as he sat up. “Uh, yeah, I guess.”

“Would that displease you, Bruce? To live with me?”

“No, I mean, it would be nice. I’ve just uh, I haven’t lived with anyone since college. Boundary issues.” He smiled wryly.

“So you might find it...a good thing?”

“Do you wanna move in with me?” Bruce clarified.

“I desire to be closer to you, yes.”

“And would that involve turning my bedroom into a freezer?”

“No, I am becoming used to your Midgardian climate.”

Bruce mulled it over. It might be nice to live with Hel. He hadn’t had a girl around for years, someone to come home to after a tough battle or a frustrating day at the lab. They could make popcorn and watch movies in their pyjamas and stay in bed for the entire weekend.

“Okay, let’s do it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We’re in love, neither of us has any terrible habits, why shouldn’t we live together?”

She cried happily and launched herself at him, hugging Bruce fiercely. “Oh I’m so pleased! I don’t have much so I can be all moved in tomorrow if that’s alright.”

“Sure.”

“We just have to tell Mother.”

“Uh, wait, _we_?”

She took in his terrified look and rolled her eyes. “Fine. _I_ shall tell Mother, but I cannot promise he nor the others will not give you a hard time about it.”

“Great.”

 

Bruce was weighing out samples of his blood for a new test when Jormungand slunk in, looking over his shoulder. It wasn’t unusual for him to observe so Bruce gave a friendly nod and turned back to what he was doing. Five minutes later Fenrir waltzed in and plopped himself on a stool. Bruce frowned.

“What’s going on?”

“I didn’t want to miss the show.”

“What show?”

“Where’s Nir?” Jormungand smirked.

“Fetching Uncle Thor. Just in case.”

“In case of what?” Bruce backed up.

Loki appeared in the middle of the lab, setting off the magic alarms. He silenced them with a wave, eyes burning darkly as he stared at Bruce.

“What is the meaning of this Banner?”

“Meaning of what?” he stammered.

“My daughter informs me you are to dwell together in Stark Tower. Is this true?”

“Well yeah, I mean she’s moving in.”

“I finally get her back after four centuries and you steal her away within two months!”

“Hey now,” Bruce raised a hand, “She asked me.”

“She is mine! How dare you lay your sappy mortal claim on her without asking my permission!”

Bruce looked at the other two for support. Fenrir was grinning wildly but Jormungand rolled his eyes.

“Mother, Hel is a grown goddess who can do as she pleases.”

“She is my child and I will protect her, Jorm, as I protect all of you!”

“Yeah, ‘cept Hel doesn’t need protecting. Bruce is a good guy.”

He threw Fenrir a grateful look and the wolf smirked.

“Besides, he’s only mortal. If he fucks up she can easily kill him.”

“Thanks.” He muttered, scowling.

“Didn’t we come to blows with Odin recently for trying to control his children?” Jormungand said steadily.

Loki looked like he was about to boil over with rage but sighed, the anger fading from his voice. “Yes.”

“So should not Hel also have the power to make her own choices?”

“She’s too young!”

“Mother...”

“Fine! But I warn you, if you should fail her in any way...” he pointed accusingly.

“Loud and clear. Not planning to fuck it up.”

“Good.”

Thor jogged in, Sleipnir at his heels. “Loki!”

“We’re all good, uncle.” Fenrir slid off his stool.

“Come, brother. I will buy you an ale to comfort you.”

Loki scowled at Bruce but trundled off cursing, Thor’s hand on his shoulder. The other two slipped out behind and Bruce took a huge breath, almost shaking with relief.

“And I thought General Ross was bad.”

*****

Darcy sat next to Clint and kissed his cheek. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Watching Fenrir get a date for Stark and Pepper’s wedding.” He replied without looking away.

“Who’s he asking?” she followed his gaze across the caf.

“That agent in linguistics,” Sleipnir offered from Clint’s other side, “Rowe, I believe her name is?”

“Oh Casey! I like her. You know she can bench-press like 250?”

“No way.” Clint muttered.

“I saw it! Her muscles are like steel.”

“She’s built like an underwear model!” the archer protested.

“Still.”

The trio watched Fenrir leaning on Casey’s table, the blond laughing at something he said. Darcy nodded smugly.

“She’s a goner. No women in her right mind could resist that smirk.”

Clint shot her a look.

“No single woman.”

“Well if he succeeds, then I shall be the only one without a companion to the nuptials.” Sleipnir pouted.

“Who’s Jorm taking?”

“When is Jorm ever short of women buzzing around him like a hive of bees?” Clint snorted.

“True enough. Okay Nir, we’ll find you someone. Seen anyone interesting at SHIELD?”

“A few, but they are not very interested in me. I am too young, apparently.”

“Aren’t you like six hundred?” Clint frowned.

“But I look eighteen, and according to Lady Father, that makes some of the female agents feel ‘creepy’.”

“Hmm. Well we just need to find you someone your own age.”

“Any teenage girl is gonna be way too one-dimensional for my god pal here.”

Darcy chuckled. “I have a few ideas.”

 

They took him to a bar on the Upper East Side that was swankier than the places Clint usually liked. He wasn’t complaining though, since it gave Darcy an excuse to dress up. Sleipnir looked slightly older in a slick black shirt and pants, his newly toned torso filling it out nicely.

“Alright. Now this place is what I like to call Cougar Central.”

“Darce!” Clint complained.

“What? It’s full of hot older women who can keep up with you in a conversation and don’t give a shit that you’re young enough to be their son. Tell me there aren’t like, ten women here with the plastic surgery to rival a movie star?”

“Okay yeah, but they’re not looking for more than a fling.”

Darcy furrowed her brow in mock concern. “Nir, you want more than a date to the wedding and possibly some fooling around?”

“Not really.”

“There we go! The boy’s got years to make use of his new two-legged form before worrying about settling down. Tell me, when you shift does everything stay proportional?”

He laughed and Clint elbowed her affectionately, leading them both to the bar.

“Order up some drinks, folks, and put ‘em on SHIELD’s tab.” The archer raised a hand to get the bartender’s attention.

“Now, anyone take your fancy?” Darcy looked around.

Sleipnir considered for a moment. “Her.”

He pointed out a woman who looked slightly younger than most, maybe mid to late thirties. She had handfuls of shockingly black hair in tight curls, her gym junkie body squeezed into a bronze strapless top and a leather mini. Darcy whistled through her teeth.

“Oh yeah, there we go. Ask if you can buy her a drink. But remember what we practiced – cool, suave, sophisticated.”

Smiling excitedly Sleipnir headed across the room. Clint handed her a drink and shook his head.

“Are we going to get in trouble for this?”

“I doubt it. Pepper said we could all bring plus ones. I’m sure that chick isn’t a threat to national security.”

“I meant with Loki and the family?”

Darcy scoffed. “Why? If Fenrir and Jormungand are allowed to date, why shouldn’t Nir get some of the action?”

“Fair point. Wanna get close enough to eavesdrop?”

“Hell yes.”

*****

Tony had wanted big, big, big, but Pepper and Fury managed to convince him that given the obvious risk of a Stark wedding, cutting the guest list short would help keep out the weirdos, stalkers, and supervillains. Still there had to be almost two hundred people in the marquee as Jane poked her head through the flap that separated the bride and her attendants from the rest of the tent.

“How did I get roped into this again?” Nat adjusted the neckline of her wine-red dress.

“Because you were the best personal assistant I ever had and you can kill a man in 3.8 seconds.” Pepper pushed her veil back.

“You look amazing.” Natasha smiled.

“They’re definitely all there, right Jane? No last minute catastrophe? No sudden alien invasion?”

“I can see them at the altar,” Jane nodded, “Tony looks nervous.”

“He only has to stay put for ten more minutes and then he can get as drunk as he likes.”

 

Bruce shifted, uncomfortable with so many people staring. His nerves were nothing compared to Tony though. The genius’ hands were twitching.

“Come on, I think we’ve got time for a quick drink-”

“No. Stay put, Tony.”

He scowled. “Remind me again why you’re best man instead of Rhodey?”

“Because we all know when it comes down to it I can’t stop you doing anything.” The colonel smirked on the other side of Bruce.

“Okay, staying calm. Staying calm. Fury hasn’t called with an emergency?”

“No!”

“Okay, calm. Hey, who’s the chick with Jormungand?”

They looked into one of the aisles closest to the front that had been turned over to their motley Avengers family. Thor and Loki looked splendid, though the thunder god had insisted on his traditional robes while Loki had at least made the effort of a tux. Beside her father was Hel in a breathtaking long golden gown, her black half temporarily disguised. Next to her were Fenrir and a blonde Tony vaguely recalled seeing at SHIELD, then Sleipnir and a sultry dark-haired woman that almost made Tony whistle, and Jormungand with a woman whose plunging neckline and bright blue hair was turning more than a few heads.

“Is that...”

“Yeah,” Rhodey nodded, “Jorm brought a fucking rock star.”

“Damn smooth-talking Norse gods and their devilish good looks.” Tony muttered.

In the row just behind them were Clint and Darcy, and the adorably awkward Steve and Agent Hill pretending they weren’t there together.

“Hey, anyone wanna tell the Cap that we’ve all seen the goo-goo eyes at debriefing and he should just come out of the closet?” Tony nudged Bruce with a chuckle.

“Give him a break. If Fury found out-”

“You’re telling me there’s even the slightest chance he doesn’t already know? Fury probably knows what you ate for breakfast.”

The music started and the crowd went quiet, Bruce patting Tony’s shoulder as he drew himself up. Jane started down the aisle with her bouquet clutched in front of her defensively, avoiding the gazes turned on her. Behind her Natasha did her best to look elegant and graceful without attracting too much attention away from the bride. When Tony saw Pepper, the tension left his shoulders and he grinned. She ducked her head and walked slowly towards them.

Bruce whispered through clenched teeth. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

 

Maria held her breath through the ceremony for Pepper’s sake, but Tony didn’t run away screaming and nothing attacked them. Half of the guests headed home while the chosen group moved on to the reception, in one of the mammoth event rooms at Stark Tower of course. Agent Hill sat at the Avengers’ table sneaking glances at Steve in his black tie.

“Brothers,” Thor leaned over the back of Clint’s chair, “Friend Stark insists we join him at the head table for a round of liquor.”

“Guess that means us.” Steve smiled, standing with Clint and heading for the wedding party’s table where a waiter was already handing out shots.

“You know we should form some kind of club.”

“Excuse me?” Maria broke off staring at Steve to turn to Darcy.

“Like The Avengers’ Girls or something. Stark Tower Sweethearts? SHIELD Heartbreakers.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You, me, Jane, Pepper and Hel. We’re like, the ones left behind whenever they go on missions and we have to put up with all their dysfunctional shit. We should have a club.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh, yeah, because you’re dating Steve?”

She frowned. “What makes you think that?”

“Please, like it’s not totally obvious.”

Maria looked around quickly but the closest table was Fenrir and his brothers, who were too busy talking to overhear.

“It’s supposed to be a secret.”

“You work for SHIELD. There are no secrets there. Everybody knows, dude.”

She looked up at Steve spluttering and choking on his shot and pursed her lips. “The director-”

“Isn’t going to tell off Captain America, and he needs you too much to send you to your room. Relax. Help me think of club names.”

Maria smiled. “What about the Super Spunks?”

“Earth’s Mightiest Hero-Worshippers?”

“The Fox Force Five?”

“Ooh, pop culture reference, nice!”

 

Steve threw back another shot and groaned. “I’m not sure I see the point of this. You know I can’t get drunk.”

“Well the likelihood of most of us getting drunk is pretty slim,” Tony reasoned, pointing to his wedding party in turn, “You got three Asgardians, a Hulk, a Russian and me. So really it’s only Pep, Jane, Rhodey and Clint who we can get hammered.”

“Hey!” both men objected.

“In a manly, legendary fashion I’m sure.”

“So should I throw the bouquet, see who’s next?” Pepper smirked.

“Not me!” Clint held up his hands, “Thor’s turn.”

“What about Steve, huh?” Nat cut off the god’s embarrassed reply.

“Me?” he laughed.

“You and Agent Hottie over there.”

“What?”

“We all know you’re an item. I have it from a reliable source you two were making out at Loki’s Asgardian feast.”

“Not making out...”

“And I hear you’ve been going on lots of dates.” The Widow smiled perkily.

“Where do you all hear this stuff?” Steve complained.

“Around.”

He set his jaw. “So everyone knows?”

“Uh, yeah.” Tony guffawed.

“Good.”

He stalked off, ignoring Pepper’s plea for him to come back, and went right up to Maria.

“Would you like to dance?”

“Um,” she threw a glance at Darcy who gave her a thumbs-up, “I’d love to.”

He led her out onto the floor and took her hand, and she let herself rest against his chest.

“So I take it you just had the same conversation with them I was having with Darcy?”

“Yeah. Secret’s out.”

“Is that okay?” she snuck a look up at him.

“Of course. I like you, Maria. They should know that.”

She steeled herself. “Then maybe you could come up sometime?”

He paled. “I don’t know-”

“It’s not the Forties anymore. It’s okay if we want to...if you want to...”

“I do! Want to. It’s just...”

“If you’re nervous, I totally get that.”

“It’s not nerves.”

“Are you...” she winced, “Are you waiting?”

“Honestly?” he took a deep breath, “I’m afraid of hurting you.”

“What? But you have the whole super strength thing down. You’re never clumsy like Thor.”

“But I’ve never had my control tested that much either.”

“If Banner can manage it, I think you can.” She smiled wryly.

“Very true. Alright, if you want me to, I’ll come up.”

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, winking at Nat as they slowly turned. The assassin gave her a knowing nod.

*****

Pepper was pouring two glasses of wine to go with dinner when Tony ran into the kitchen, his bottom half already encased in his suit.

“Oh no. Now?” she frowned.

“Apparently there’s some kind of enormous alligator thing attacking Miami – and I mean enormous. I should be back early tomorrow.”

“Alright. Go save Miami. Bring me back some Cuban.”

“Can do.” He kissed her, hurrying out to his balcony.

Pepper sighed and took down another three glasses. “Jarvis? Is Hellie coming up?”

“On her way, Mrs Stark.”

“Alright then. Send out for more wine.” She opened the cupboard, picking out a few things from their secret stash.

“Pepper,” Hel walked into the main room in a fuzzy onesie covered in tiny green Hulks, “I have brought ice cream.”

“You’re the best! Come on, let’s set up.”

 

Jane and Darcy looked up as Agent Hill knocked on the wall of the lab.

“Ladies, can I borrow you?”

“Sure, we’re just about done. Is anything wrong?” Jane started shutting down her laptop.

“Pepper called a meeting.”

Darcy pumped her fist in the air. “Awesome! You driving?”

“Only if I get veto power over your movie choices.”

“Aw, don’t be like that.”

The three women hurried down to the garage, bickering over what they should watch this time.

“Any word on the mission?” Jane asked lightly.

“Classified.” Maria made a face.

“Don’t hold out on us! Club rules.” Darcy pointed accusingly.

“Fine. They’re going to Miami.”

“Anything we should be worried about?”

“With Jormungand there to help, not really.”

“Sweet. I love when they get back all battle-worn and sweaty and feeling worked up and-”

“Darce, we get it!” Jane cut her off, “You like post-mission sex.”

“And you don’t?”

 

Pepper had changed into her pyjamas too by the time they got there, the food laid out over the coffee table in Tony’s OTT entertainment room. Darcy gleefully sat herself on the floor against the couch and grabbed a glass.

“So what genre are we thinking?” Pepper crunched on a handful of popcorn as the others made themselves comfortable.

“Gore!” Darcy chirped.

Maria groaned. “Do we have to? What about something funny?”

“A musical!” Hel smiled.

“Maybe we should let Jarvis pick something random.” Jane suggested.

“Alright, Jarvis?”

“Right away, ma’am.”

“I have got to get me one of those.” Darcy shook her head, fishing up a handful of chips.

The opening credits were rolling and they’d all settled in, taking comfort from each other without actually acknowledging their worries. Pepper was sipping her wine as Hel made a massive dent in the Rocky Road ice cream when a proximity alarm started going off.

“What the-”

Darcy was cut off by a huge claw smashing through the window outside and into the theatre room, narrowly missing their heads. Maria was on her feet in an instant, dragging Jane and Darcy behind her as Pepper scrambled up.

“Jarvis!”

Hel ran through the gap as the claw retracted, spoon still in her hand. Her battle armour appeared over the onesie.

“There is a small aircraft attacking the Tower, ma’am. I have called the authorities.”

“Come on!” Maria led them for the still-intact door, drawing her gun.

The main room was covered in glass and plasterboard, the giant metal claw attached to the front of a small jet. It swung at Hel as she blasted it, melting part of the side.

“Hel, let’s go!” Pepper called as they ran for the elevator.

She nodded and took another shot at the cockpit, the magic glancing off the windshield. Another jet flew up to the window by the kitchen and launched its own claw, the machine crashing through in a hail of debris that made the women flinch back against the wall. Three men in black commando suits jumped through the hole, cocking their weapons.

Maria fired, hustling the others ahead of her as Hel pulled her swords out of the ether and attacked. Pepper hit the elevator doors and dragged Jane and Darcy in, the lab assistant rummaging through her handbag.

“It was just in here...”

“What’s she looking for?” Pepper asked.

“Her taser. Where are we going to go?”

“Street’s too dangerous, there might be more of them. Jarvis will take us down to a safer floor and the security should be up here any minute. Maria, come on!”

“Go, I’ll stay and help Hel!”

“No!”

“Pepper, go!” she glared.

 

The doors closed and they sped through the floors, getting out somewhere around the twelfth level just as Darcy seized her taser.

“Aha!”

They ran out into rows of open cubicles and meeting rooms. Pepper glanced around.

“It looks okay. This way.”

They weaved through the rows towards a conference room, deciding to wait it out. As they rounded the last corner another commando sprung out at them, jerking as Darcy’s taser hit him in the chest.

“Oh my god!” Jane gasped, “How many of them are there?”

“Let’s keep moving.” Darcy waved them on, dropping the now-useless weapon.

They jogged through the halls, heading for a set of stairs.

“You know why they’re after us, right?” Darcy said between breaths.

Pepper gave her a grim look. “It wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to kill me over Tony.”

“See, good thing we had the club! Otherwise we’d be easy pickings.”

They slid into the stairwell and waited, listening. There were still sounds of fighting above and police sirens below, along with a thick whipping sound that had to be a SHIELD helicopter.

“We’ll be fine. We just need to stay out of their hands for another few minutes and we’ll be fine.”

“Up or down?” Jane looked at the stairs.

“Down.”

They ran as quietly as possible, skipping down the flights until Darcy stopped, bending over.

“Okay, we gotta slow down. I am not as fit as some people think.”

“Level five. This should be okay.” Pepper opened the door and waved them through.

“Oh shit.” Jane stopped.

Ten commandos faced them down their gun barrels. Pepper took a boxer’s stance.

“Darcy, how’s your self defence?”

“Clint’s been giving me lessons.”

“Jane?”

“Non-existent.”

“Alright, stay behind us then. We might be able to hold them off.”

“And if they’re here to kill us?”

She exhaled. “Then we’re all about to die terrible deaths.”

One of the front commandos lunged and Pepper socked him in the jaw, kicking at the guy next to him. Darcy grabbed the hand that went for her face and twisted, flinging the guy over her hip. Even Jane got in a punch as one of the men tried to grab her, but within seconds they were surrounded and cornered, arms pinioned behind them.

“You’re making a huge fucking mistake!” Darcy said.

An elbow hit her in the temple and everything went black.

*****

When Darcy came to she took a second to concentrate on the ache in her head, to really feel it so she could move on to ignoring it. She opened her eyes.

“Well that sucked.”

She and the others were in some kind of cell, handcuffed with shackles to the wall. They were close enough to touch the person next to them but they couldn’t reach the middle of the room. Pepper had a black eye but Jane looked alright, Maria’s uniform ripped and dirty and her lip split at the corner. Hel was unconscious at the very end of the cell, beyond the reach of their restraints. She was wrapped completely in chains covered in some kind of runic writing.

“What happened? Is she okay?”

“They gassed her,” Maria said, “Knocked me out when I ran out of ammo. I think they’re keeping her sedated with something.”

“Anybody else hurt?” Darcy struggled to sit up.

“We’re fine.”

“Do we know who did this?” Jane looked at Agent Hill.

She shook her head. “No insignia on their uniforms, no distinctive features. I don’t even know where we are.”

“The others will come for us – it’s gonna be fine.” Pepper rested a hand on her shoulder soothingly.

“And if they don’t get here fast enough?” Darcy said.

“Director Fury will have other agents on this even as we speak.”

“But we’re in the power of people we don’t know, who are apparently anti-Avengers, with no idea what they want to do to us?”

“Pretty much.”

“And all I wanted was some fucking popcorn and horror movies.”

 

Tony and the others were all in the back of the quinjet. It was more cramped than usual since Sleipnir had insisted on coming. Normally Loki would have told him to stay home but they’d been doing well with the magic lessons and since it was only a giant alligator he decided it would be fine.

“How much further? I have a hot wife waiting for me.” Tony moaned.

“We’re halfway.” Nat said from the cockpit.

“Romanov, Barton, do you copy?” the speaker crackled.

“Director?” Clint answered.

“There’s a situation in New York. We need you back here ASAP.”

“What about the alligator?”

“When you land in Miami, split your forces.”

“Sir?” Tony’s AI said quietly in his helmet.

“Yeah?”

“Mrs Stark, Miss Lewis, Dr Foster, Miss Lokidóttir and Agent Hill are being attacked at the Tower.”

“What!” he exploded, “Uh, guys, turn this fucking jet around right now.”

“Fury just said to wait until we hit the city.” Clint called over his shoulder.

“Did he also mention someone’s trying to kill your girlfriend?”

“What!”

“Darcy and the girls are at Stark Tower and someone’s attacking them!”

“Nat, turn back.”

“Which girls?” Thor stood.

“Jane, Hel, Pepper, Darcy and Agent Hill.”

“Hel?” Fenrir growled.

Steve’s head snapped up. “Agent Romanov, turn the plane around.”

“Guys, alligator?”

“Fuck the alligator!” Bruce roared.

Nat took one look at the angry men standing rigidly in the back and headed for a flat patch of road. She set down on the asphalt and killed the engine.

“I hate this as much as you, but we can’t all leave. Fury said someone should stay and help here.”

They fussed and complained over each other, none of them wanting to stay. Clint gave an ear-piercing whistle and stood.

“Look, we don’t have time to waste on this. Thor, Steve, Tony, Bruce and I will go back to New York. The rest of you deal with this alligator thing.”

“Hel is my daughter! I won’t leave her in enemy hands.”

“I need you here with me. If pretty much everyone else is going, I’ll need the god stuff.” Nat said.

Fenrir raised his head. “I’ll go, Mother. Jorm and Nir can stay and help you.”

“Fine. Hurry.”

Nat lowered the back door and the Asgardian walked out, his wife and sons grabbing hold of him as he prepared to move them to the site of the destruction. He shot Bruce a look.

“Promise me you will help her.”

“I promise.”

Clint closed the door and they soared off.

 

They’d been in the cell an hour when the door opened. Maria crouched in readiness, Darcy scrambling to a better position. A tall beautiful blonde woman in a green gown entered and walked straight down the middle where they couldn’t touch her, laying a hand on Hel’s chains.

“What are you doing to her?” Jane demanded.

“Making sure she doesn’t wake up and spoil the party.” The woman said, the runes glowing gold as she touched them.

“Who are you?” Pepper asked.

“Amora the Enchantress, formerly of Asgard.”

“Never heard of you.” Darcy shrugged.

“Why would you? You are an ignorant Midgardian.”

“Hey!”

“Why did you take us?” Maria cut her off.

“It’s nothing personal really – not against you at least. Her though...” the enchantress narrowed her gaze at Jane.

“You’re of Asgard, right?” Darcy said to divert the glare, “So you know Thor and Loki?”

“I am well acquainted with them. Loki was at one time a companion of mine.”

“Aaaaand does that have anything to do with us being here?”

Amora scowled at Darcy. “You ask a lot of questions.”

“You don’t give many answers.”

“Silence! You are leverage, but I do not need all of you.”

She got closer to Jane and the woman edged back, pressing herself into the wall.

“Uh, uh, uh, behave.”

Her hands darted out and snipped a lock from the end of Jane’s hair, holding it up triumphantly.

“What are you gonna do with that?” Maria’s eyes flicked to the frightened astrophysicist. The last thing they needed was for Amora to put some kind of spell on her.

“Send a message. See you later, girlfriends.” She swept out.

“God, can you say bitch?” Darcy rolled her eyes.

“You okay?” Pepper asked Jane, shuffling closer.

“Fine, it was just my hair.”

“This time. I don’t think she likes you very much.” The CEO made a face.

Agent Hill nodded. “I agree. We can’t wait for her to show her hand. We need to try to get out of here.”

“How? She’s Asgardian. Even if she’s not a totally kickass sorceress, she’s wicked strong and fast. We need Hel.”

The four of them looked at the unconscious goddess.

“Any ideas?”

*****

They were part of the way back to Manhattan when Fury contacted them again.

“SHIELD just swept the Tower. They’re gone.”

“Gone?” Steve asked.

“Taken. Doesn’t look like anyone on our side was hurt though.”

“Do we know where?” Tony pushed.

“Do we know who?” Clint snarked.

“Working on it now. Come straight to base.”

“Clint, can this thing go any faster?” Bruce said through his teeth, tapping his foot against the floor.

Tony raised his brows worriedly. “Ah, Bruce, how’s it going?”

“Fine!” he snapped, “Just get there!”

“Barton, I would suggest faster is better.”

“Hold on to something.”

He punched the turbo button, the jet’s speed doubling. The plane shook violently, forcing them to stop talking as they zoomed across the night sky. Clint slowed down as they approached the island, coming in to land on top of the SHIELD HQ. Almost before the door finished opening Bruce ran out, collapsing to all fours.

“Bruce? Bruce, we still need you buddy!”

He rocked and shook, eyes neon green as his limbs shuddered. Steve knelt by him cautiously.

“Come on, Dr Banner. We need that brain until we find them.”

“Too...late.” he forced out.

Bruce changed, shirt ripping from his back as he stood and bellowed, huge green hands swinging next to Steve’s head.

“Oh shit,” Tony got closer, “Hulk, you listening?”

“Where Hel!”

“We don’t know, but we’re sure as fuck going to find out. Can you stay calm and not smash anything until then?”

“Hulk want Hel!”

“I know, but you have to be good until we find the bad guys. Okay?”

He grunted unhappily but slumped.

“Alright. Let’s get inside.”

They hurried down to the ops room, the whole place in an uproar as Fury yelled at anyone that came near him.

“What’s the situation, Man of Fury?” Thor asked.

“They were snatched by some guys in black with very hi-tech aircraft. According to the surveillance we pulled your girls led them on a merry chase through the building and still somehow they always knew where they were.”

“Hacked into the system?” Clint asked.

Tony shook his head. “Impossible.”

“Magic then.”

“Most likely,” Fury nodded, “Which puts us in Asgardian territory.”

“What of Hel? She would be more than equal to any attacker, magical or not.” Fenrir crossed his arms.

“We found traces of some kind of knockout gas in the main apartment rooms. I think they took her out.”

“Do you think they knew all the girls were going to be there, or were they just trying for Pepper?” Steve looked at Tony.

“If that was the case they wouldn’t have brought them all.” Clint shook his head.

Hulk roared behind them and clenched his fists.

“Which brings me to my next point. You mind telling me what my deputy director was doing at a pyjama party?”

“They have this club...” Tony said lamely.

“A club?”

“Yeah, you know. The Avengers’ partners that have to stay behind?” Clint rubbed the back of his neck.

“I see.” Fury’s eye burned into Steve.

He cleared his throat. “Uh, Director, there’s something I should probably tell you-”

“I think it’s something I already know, but thanks for the consideration. Fenrir, is it possible you can track them somehow?”

The wolf shook his head. “If they’d taken them over land or magically, yes, but by air there’s no trail for me to follow.”

“You can’t like, sense Hel?” Clint asked.

“Mother probably could but not me.”

“Well we can’t wait for Loki to get back. Who knows what they’re doing to them right now!” Tony shouted.

“Director?”

 

He turned to stare at the timid-looking agent. “What?”

“This came for Prince Thor.” She held out a small golden box.

“From who?” Fury took it carefully.

“It just appeared, sir.”

Fury glared at it suspiciously and tried to open it, but the latch wouldn’t turn. He handed it to Thor and the second the god’s fingers touched it the lid flew open.

“What is it?”

His face darkened as he drew out a curled lock of brown hair. “Jane. I know who has them.”

“Mind sharing with the rest of us?” Steve snapped, a sure sign of how upset he was.

“The Enchantress.” Thor exchanged a glance with Fenrir.

“Who the fuck is that?” Clint punched an imaginary opponent.

“Amora. Odin Allfather banished her from Asgard for trying to corrupt Heimdall. She is a great wielder of magic and uh, seduces people to learn their secrets. Once she was Mother’s friend though.”

“And she has always wanted me for herself.” Thor said gloomily.

“Wait, so this is about some random stalker witch bitch?” Tony gaped, “What the hell, man!”

“Is she a threat?” Fury asked.

“A great one,” Fenrir nodded, “She is a master not only of the standard spells but of mind control and illusions. She can read thoughts, disrupt time and she is fiercely intelligent.”

“How do we stop her?”

Thor shrugged. “She could only be defeated by a combination of magic and strength. If Loki were here to distract her I could easily vanquish her.”

“Well Loki’s not here, so how about we choose a different plan?”

“There is one way.”

 

Maria hauled again on the shackles that held her, falling backwards as they finally ripped out of the wall.

“Woo!” Darcy cheered in a whisper, tugging at her own chains.

Maria quickly headed for Hel, kneeling by her side. She tentatively touched the chains.

“They’re tight. I don’t see how we’re going to break them.”

“They’re not enough to hold Hel, right?” Jane looked up from her own struggle, “That’s why Amora had to put the magic on them?”

“Yeah.”

“Stands to reason she’ll have to keep topping up the spell.”

“So if we can stop her getting a hand on those chains, we might have a chance of Hel waking up.” Pepper nodded in agreement.

“And then we put the chains on her and presto, no more magic!” Darcy grinned evilly.

“Sounds like a plan to me. Here, I’ll help you.” Maria added her weight to Darcy’s until her shackle popped out of its bolt.

“Wicked! Now the others.”

 

“That’s your plan? Hand yourself over to the nutcase who kidnapped people to get your attention?” Clint raised a brow.

“Do you have another suggestion, Hawk? Once she has me Amora will not harm them, and I can be rescued when they are safe.”

“She’s not going to fall for that.” Tony screwed up his mouth.

“She will, because it is genuine. I will go with her freely.”

“Not to mention she’s so head over heels for you she’ll believe anything, right?”

“How are we supposed to contact her?” Fury asked.

Fenrir raised his head. “I can do it.”

“Then get it done.”

He nodded to his uncle and led him to the end of the room while Fury held a hand up for silence. Fenrir clapped his hand on the gold box and followed the tangible trace of magic back to the source.

“Amora, hear us.”

The voice filled the room, seemingly coming from nowhere. “Fenrir, is that you? My but you’ve grown.”

“Amora, release the women. They are of no value to you.” Thor pleaded.

“Why should I? We’re just starting to get along. Your lover makes the prettiest noises when she screams. Shall I try the redhead next?”

Tony swung his arm and Steve caught it, shaking his head.

“You don’t need them. Tell us what you want and you shall have it.”

“The same thing I’ve always wanted, Odinson.”

He sighed heavily and hung his head. “Fine. Take me in their stead.”

“So eager,” her voice was suspicious, “Do they really mean so much to you?”

“I will gladly give myself for them, provided you return them to us whole and unharmed.”

“That might be a problem. Especially for the warrior woman.”

“Tell me where you are and I will come.”

“I don’t think so.”

Fenrir hurriedly waved to the others, making a sign to stay quiet and join hands with him. They quickly formed a chain, watching Thor carefully.

“Fine. Then bring me to you.”

“Alright darling! Hold on.”

Thor’s body shimmered with a golden light that began to swirl into a vortex.

“Now!”

Fenrir grabbed his uncle’s hand as he was pulled through the spell, the rest of the Avengers dragged along behind him. They thrust back into reality outside a large warehouse.

“See? This is why I can’t trust you, Highness. You always think to betray me!” Amora’s voice boomed and echoed against the empty buildings.

“No! No, they come only for their women! They will not interfere!” he turned on the spot, yelling to her.

The warehouse doors opened and commandos started pouring out.

“I don’t think she believes you, big guy.”

 

Jane slapped Hel’s face gently. “Come on Hellie, time to wake up. You need to get up now.”

For a second there was a sound like Amora’s voice thundering through the building, then an animalistic roar that made Darcy jump to her feet.

“That’s Hulk! They’re here.”

“All the more reason to be on our guard.” Maria faced the door.

There were footsteps outside and they bunched together in front of Hel, determined to give her the best chance of waking up possible. The cell door opened and Amora stopped, mouth twitching angrily.

“I see I should have spelled your chains too. No matter, my interest now lies only in your scientist. Move aside.”

“No way.” Darcy shook her head.

“You think I can’t flatten you with a snap of my fingers?”

“I think I once smashed an invincible fire dude into pulp and convinced Tony Stark to marry me while running a Fortune 500 company,” Pepper clenched her jaw, “I can do fucking anything.”

“Plus those guys out there? We really like them. We’re not going to let your ninja dudes hurt them.”

“Very well. Since you wish to die, let’s get to it.”

She launched a bolt of gold at them and Darcy ducked, Maria rolling forward to kick her in the stomach. It didn’t seem to have much effect, the Enchantress rounding on her with raised hands, the magic shocking her when it touched her skin. Maria cried out and curled up, tripping Amora as she tried to step out of the way.

Pepper feinted a kick and lunged, punching her in the ribs. Darcy jumped on her back and held on, clawing at her face. Amora swung her head back into the girl’s nose and she lost her grip.

“Stop this, you irritating little mortals!”

There was a clinking sound as Hel shifted in her chains and Jane looked down. “Hellie? Wake up! We could really use you right now.”

Amora backhanded Pepper out of the way and advanced on Jane, dragging her up by the back of her shirt and spinning her to face the Asgardian.

“End of the line, sweetheart. I’ll give your head to Thor as a wedding gift.”

The little brunette tensed for a second then lashed out with every limb, wriggling in Amora’s hold until the witch dropped her hard. Pepper was struggling to her feet though, and she caught Amora in the back with her knee. The blonde stumbled and righted herself, lashing out with a wave of gold that knocked Pepper on her ass.

“That’s just about enough, dears.” She conjured a wicked curved knife into her hand, advancing on Jane.

“No!” Darcy fought to get her arms under her but they collapsed with her weight.

There was a metallic clang and Hel’s chains burst into pieces, smashing into the cell walls. She rose off her bench, floating as she righted herself and looked down at the frozen Amora.

“Lady Hel, Your Majesty,” she spluttered, “I have a soul to offer you.”

“I do not accept, Amora of Asgard. You have made a grave mistake coming here.”

“So be it.” She smiled grimly, throwing the knife at Hel.

The goddess dodged it, fist coming forward to smash into Amora’s shield of gold power. Summoning her swords, Hel hacked at her, chasing the sorceress back through the cell. Maria blocked the door, forcing her forward into the attack.

“The chains!” Pepper yelled.

She and Darcy ran and grabbed the only pieces long enough to be usable and hovered at the edge of the fight, waiting for their chance. Hel caught a slice across Amora’s cheek and she growled, raised a golden hand.

“Now!” the queen of the dead called as she clapped a finger over Amora’s lips.

Pepper threw her length of chain in a loop around the outstretched hand. Darcy followed, coming closer to wrap hers around the Asgardian’s wrist. They brought them together quickly and Hel fused them with a touch of her finger.

“Is that it?” Maria panted.

“She can do no magic with hands bound and mouth sealed.” Hel’s eyes glittered.

Amora struggled against the bonds, mumbling indignantly.

“No magic hey?” Jane’s gaze narrowed.

“Indeed.”

The scientist’s fist hit Amora in the stomach and she doubled over.

“Keep your witchy hands off my Thor!”

 

The Avengers ploughed into the wave of commandos, stunned at the speed and strength of them.

“Any chance these guys aren’t human?” Tony called as he blasted two out of the way.

“Very likely!” Thor answered.

Fenrir was ripping through them in wolf form, Hulk right beside him swinging his fists wildly. Clint looked at the door, loosing another arrow.

“We can’t stay here. If there’s any chance we might win, Amora could kill them.”

“We need to get inside first, Barton!” Steve slammed his shield into a commando’s neck.

The Hulk roared and charged at the building, swiping aside any opposition as he crashed through the wall.

“Thanks buddy!” Tony yelled as he soared through the gap, following the green giant towards a trapdoor in the floor. He flew ahead and looked down into the dark.

“They’re not down here.”

A door flew open on the other side of the warehouse and Tony raised his repulsor, the Hulk snarling in warning. But it was only Hel dragging a blonde bound woman by her hair, followed by Agent Hill, Pepper, Darcy and Jane.

“Hel!” Hulk roared, racing towards her as Tony shot past him to land in front of Pepper, flipping his faceplate up.

“Oh my god, Tony!” she threw herself on his neck.

He stroked her hair carefully, biting back a sob discreetly. “Don’t make this abduction shit a habit, okay?”

Hel was stroking Hulk’s cheek softly. “Hello my love. Did you miss me?”

“Hel okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine, just pissed off.”

“Others okay?”

“I think so. Scratches and bruises mostly.”

Tony bit back a giggle. “Is that a Hulk onesie?”

“Are the guys outside?” Maria asked.

Hulk nodded and patted Hel’s head gently as Darcy, Jane and Maria ran for the hole in the wall. Hel followed, still dragging Amora. The Avengers were struggling against the commandos but she flung the Enchantress to the ground in front of her and screeched, the banshee-like sound making them all stop to cover their ears.

“Warriors of Amora, your poisonous leader is beaten. Flee before a child of Niflheim or I shall destroy you!”

With a collective look they broke and ran, scattering in all directions. Clint, Thor and Steve jogged over as Fenrir changed back.

“Darcy!” Clint gathered her up in his arms desperately.

“Cool your jets, Prince Charming, I was just about done rescuing myself.” She joked.

Steve strode towards Maria, flinging his shield aside to fist a hand in her hair and kiss her. She clung to him, wanting the world to fade away until nothing existed but them.

“Get a room before you start fondueing!” Tony yelled, walking back with his arm around Pepper.

Maria gave him the finger and he gasped. “Agent! Is that protocol?”

“Shut up, Tony.”

 

Thor fell onto his knees before Jane, hands clutching at her waist. “My lady. I failed you.”

“No, no Thor this wasn’t your fault.”

“Amora – she wanted to hurt you because of me. She wanted to hurt you all.”

“Because she’s insane. I don’t really blame her, I mean you’re pretty amazing.”

He looked up at her with an awed smile. “You do not hate me?”

“Of course not! Thor, honey, you live a dangerous life, and sometimes that danger spills over to the people around you. I’ve known that since I met you. You’re a hero and I wouldn’t want you to stop being who you are for my sake. I can handle a little kidnapping for you.”

“Then I’m going to do what I should have done long ago. Lady Jane Foster, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

She gaped. “What?”

“Say yes, moron!” Darcy called, earning herself an elbow from Pepper.

“But...I...” Jane looked down at Thor’s crestfallen face and knew the right answer, “Of course!”

He stood with a whoop, spinning her in the air. “Truly?”

“How could I say no?”

Amora made a mournful, angry sound and Hel kicked her.

“As for you...”

She opened a shimmering threshold of black that looked into an endless night sky, stars winking all around, and hauled the Enchantress to her feet.

“Enjoy the abyss.”

She pushed her through, dusting her hands as the portal closed. Hulk made a happy sound behind her.

“Yes dear, now we can go home.”

“Not so much,” Tony winced, “Apparently the Tower’s in pretty bad shape.”

“Then I guess we’ll all be going to the Hamptons house then.” Pepper smiled.

“Whatever my lady wants.”

“Can we do an ice cream run first? I could kill for some Chunky Monkey.”

 


End file.
